


Thank Slimer

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [86]
Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: Can y'all tell I'm a slut for Ray Stantz yet lol, Caring Ray, F/M, Peter has a plan, Peter is determined to get Ray and the reader together, Ray is a sweetheart as usual, Ray is adorable, Reader is Egon's sister, Slimer accidentally trips her, Spooning, fluffy Ray, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Slimer accidentally injures the reader and Peter uses the opportunity to play matchmaker between her and Ray.
Relationships: Ray Stantz/Reader, Ray Stantz/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Thank Slimer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I had no idea what to title this but I figured this title works, hope you enjoy Ray <3

* * *

Winston and Egon were out running errands and making deliveries that Egon had needed to fulfill, leaving you, Ray, and Peter alone at the firehouse. The two men were downstairs and you were headed down to join them when Slimer had decided to pop through the wall and right into your path. In an attempt to dodge him, you stepped wrong and rolled your ankle, taking a small tumble down the remaining four stairs. "Jesus, Y/N!" Peter exclaimed, getting up from the table and running over to you right behind Ray.

"Y/N, Are you okay?"

"Think so, my ankle burns a little but I don't think it's broken." Ray wrapped an arm around your waist and let you use his other arm for leverage, helping you off the floor and holding you up once you stood, your foot lifted slightly so you didn't put pressure on it. You tried to take a step, and gasped, clinging to Ray even tighter and raising your foot again. "I can't put pressure on it, it burns when I try to bend it."

"Ray, why don't you get her where she can lay down and I'll go grab an ice pack."

"Okay." Ray nodded as Peter walked towards the fridge and he looked down at you nervously. "Um, I don't think you'll be able to climb the stairs like that, but-- I-- I can carry you... If you're okay with it." You nodded, a thin blush covering your cheeks, and Ray carefully scooped you up in his arms, carrying you bridal style up the stairs. You tenderly rested your arms around his neck and shoulders, leaning against his chest as he carried you.

"Thank you, Ray, you're too sweet to me. You really didn't have to carry me, though, I could've just stayed downstairs in a chair."

"It's nothin'," He smiled, setting you gently on his bed, "The chairs aren't that comfortable, plus you should probably elevate it." He took the pillows from Peter and Egon's beds and propped your foot up with them, cautiously taking off your converse so he didn't hurt your foot further. "Do you mind if I look at it?"

"Go ahead, just please don't try to bend it."

"I won't." His touch was feather light as he removed your sock, and graced his fingers over the large bump that had formed on your ankle, "It doesn't look too bad, but it is a bit swollen. I think if you just keep it propped up and get some ice on it, it should be fine in a day or so."

"Thank you, hopefully I can get it to where I can put pressure on it at least, that way you can have your bed back." 

"You can stay in my bed as long as you want-- um, I meant as long as you need. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound--"

"Ray... You're fine, you don't have to be sorry." Ray was about to apologize again when Peter walked in with an ice pack and a can of soda.

"Got you your favorite, and a little ice for your ankle. What do we think Dr. Stantz, is our little Spengler Jr. gonna live?"

You rolled your eyes with a smile, "Unfortunately for you, Peter, I think I'm gonna pull through."

"Come on, Y/N, you know I'd be lost without your company. If it weren't for you talking, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep half as much as I get to now."

"You're hilarious, Pete, really. I don't know how Dana can handle you."

"She's a lucky gal." Peter smiled brightly, clasping Ray on the shoulder and clearing his throat. "Ray, could you follow me for a second please?" Ray did so reluctantly and Peter led him downstairs, out of earshot, and grabbed Ray's sweatshirt from his locker, placing it in his hand. "Y/N is probably gonna get cold soon, because that room is freezing, she's laying on top of your covers, and she just had a little tank top and shorts on. Go up there and offer her your sweatshirt, even some sweatpants if you have them here. Y/N is crazy for you and you're just as crazy for her. Make her feel cared for and comfy, chicks love that. Now go take care of your damsel in distress... and thank Slimer on the way." He patted Ray on the back, and nudged him towards the stairs, the sweet and timid ghostbuster nodding as he climbed the stairs. 

Ray stood for a moment, admiring the view of you with your eyes closed, relaxing in his bed and smiled softly. "Um, how is your ankle feeling? With the ice, I mean."

You opened your eyes and saw him standing nervously near the doorway, his sweatshirt draped over his arm. "It's helping a bit, but the ice is really cold with nothing between it and my leg."

"Do you want some sweats? I have some in the nightstand right beside you... and I brought you my sweatshirt in case you got cold."

"Thank you, if you wouldn't mind, I think I will take you up on the offer, jean shorts aren't the most comfortable thing to rest in." Ray handed you his sweats from the drawer and helped you stand up, looking away shyly when you unbuttoned your shorts and shimmied out of them, slipping on his sweatpants in their place. He helped you lay back down and gave you his sweatshirt, watching with a small swell of pride as you zipped it up and snuggled into its warmth. "Thank you, again. You really are too sweet to me."

“Just trying to make sure you're comfortable is all.” He smiled again, seeing you in his clothes was something he hadn’t realized he’d enjoy so much before now. “Well, I guess I’d better let you rest. The guys should be back soon, I’ll send Egon up when he gets here.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath.” You giggled, “Egon said he was going to drop off a couple spore samples to a friend and then go make a trade for some really rare mold strain this collector had. If there’s one thing my brother doesn’t hurry, it’s looking at mold, and poor Winston got stuck with him.”

~~~

You had been resting alone for a little over two hours when Ray decided to go check on you, grabbing a few ibuprofens, and climbing the stairs. He smiled unconsciously when he saw you fast asleep and curled up in his sweatshirt, your hand draped over his pillow, snuggling it closer, and a relaxed expression gracing your features. He stepped a bit closer and the floor creaked, causing you to stir, your eyes fluttering open. “Hi.” You greeted in a soft whisper.

“Hi. I’m sorry I woke you up, I just brought some ibuprofen, in case you were still in pain.” He set the pills on the nightstand and stepped back, yawning. You watched his eyes fall closed a little before he blinked himself awake again. 

“If you wanna take a nap, I can move to Egon’s bed.”

“Oh no, I’m fine, I just didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Well, the room is still kinda cold....” You hinted, watching him try to figure out what you meant. “We could share your bed; you get your nap and I get a little more warmth.”

Peter eavesdropped from the stairway, forcing himself to hold his tongue and hoping Ray made the right decision. He heard Ray question if both of you laying on the small bed would hurt your ankle and he rolled his eyes _"for god’s sake Stantz, she wants you man"_ he thought in annoyance. Hearing the springs of the bed squeak lightly, he smiled to himself and headed to grab a celebratory drink.

“Is this okay?” Ray questioned, resting an arm over your waist.

“Perfect.” You snuggled closer and he spooned you tighter, holding you protectively to his chest and resting his head just barely on yours.

Ray gave himself a small, internal pep talk, and exhaled nervously, loosening his hold on you just barely. “Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, would... would you ever wanna, ya know... um, go out with me?” He braced for rejection.

You turned in his arms, just enough to face him, and reached up, guiding him with a gentle hand on his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. “I thought you’d never ask.” Ray laid you on your back, kissing you again and again, reveling in the feel of it, until you were making out like teenagers. 

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Ray.” You moved back onto your side and he pulled you in tight again, the two of you drifting to sleep on the small firehouse bed.

Hours later, Egon and Winston had finally returned and once his mold samples were safely tucked away, Egon finally inquired where you were. “She tripped on Slimer earlier and Ray carried her upstairs so she could lay down and elevate her ankle.”

“Is she okay?” Winston asked, glancing towards the stairs.

“Is she in my bed?” Egon followed.

“Yes she’s okay, and no she’s not in your bed.” Peter beamed, “She’s in Ray’s.”

“You finally got her and Ray together.” 

“I believe so, dear Winston. I am a master of love, after all.”

Egon scoffed, “Master of Love that fails to attract most of the women he tries to seduce.”

“It worked on Dana.” 

Egon made his way up the stairs, followed by Winston and Peter, and he stopped dead at the sight of Ray fast asleep and wrapped around something in his bed, then he saw your foot sticking out, still somewhat elevated on the pillow. Moving to the other side, your smaller form became visible and he couldn’t help but smile a little at how content you looked, noting that you were wearing Ray’s clothes and hoping you had just been cold.

The three men made their way back downstairs, and Winston smiled, “I’m glad those two finally got together, Ray never stops talking about her and she always gets so shy around him. It’s kinda cute but they needed to come out and say it.”

“I gave Ray a little talk on how to do it...” Peter grabbed a seat in his chair, leaned back and put his feet on his desk. “Say Egon, how’s it feel to have your best friend and baby sister together?”

“Better Ray than you.” He grinned watching his friend’s face fall at the small jab. “At least I know Ray will take her seriously.”

“You all misjudge me.”

“We all know you.” Winston laughed, earning a nod of agreement from Egon.


End file.
